


The Human Aspiration

by PersonaBlue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Politics, Science Fiction, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaBlue/pseuds/PersonaBlue
Summary: Baekhyun is on the search for humanity and it's meaning. At first he thinks its obvious.And then he meets Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	The Human Aspiration

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is just a random story that came to me at like three in the morning just because. So, I pretty much wil be making this up as I go along. It will be a slow start. Also, this chapter is still currently being edited.

When first announced, it read like something you might see from an old 60s comic-book. Big, bold, flashy letters that gave sound to a crackly mid-atlantic accent in your head as your eyes followed the words across the page. 

_Introducing to you, from Solve Enterprises, real life super-heroes! Biologically designed starting with a single cell, these artificial humans possess powers you can only dream of! Meet the AI-SH! The AI Super-Heroes! The new defenders of the nation! Vanquishers of all evil-doers!_

it was cheesy, whimsical, something that would appeal to the inner child that laid dormant in every adult. It was up there with Saturday morning cartoons and by all means should have been nothing more than a silly joke. But that silly joke was published alongside articles in ' _Science Magazine'_ and ' _Discover'._ It was covered for weeks on the BBC and other news media and outlets around the globe. It had world leaders from China to Russia to the U.S.A all talking. 

_"Who is this Solve Enterprises?"_

_"Never heard of them!"_

_"A privately owned biotech company from South Korea."_

_"They seem to somehow be connected with Yang Jodeom, the first scientist to succeed at human cloning."_

_"Yang Jodeom? Didn't he retire after winning a Nobel Prize due to illness?"_

_"Who knows? Maybe it's a clone haha."_

_"Clone? This is no laughing matter! Where does the man's brilliance end?! First human clones and now 100% human AI? Astounding!"_

Human cloning was still a very new accomplishment. Achieved only five years prior. At the time, no one thought it was possible. Yang Jodeom was a no-name scientist with little to no accreditations in his field. By the time he had been discovered in his dingy basement lab he had already created _three_ successful clones of himself. What should have earned him intense criticism and a lengthy imprisonment instead rewarded him with reverence, accolades, and lots and lots of government funding.

There was of course heavy public outcry. People. Were. Hysterical. ' _trying to play God!'_ they screamed in accusation. Marching to the streets with their picket fences and petitions in hand as they condemned the entire scientific community for their arrogance and unethical practices. In didn't matter race, religion, or nationality. Christians, muslims, buddhist, Blacks, Whites, Asians and all those in between united in their outrage. _'Isn't natural!'_ they spat, from the young, middle-aged, and elderly. _'It's the beginning of the end! You Inhumane sons of bitches!'_

It didn't last though. 

Not once the benefits soon made themselves apparent. 

The price of a human heart was roughly one million U.S dollars. Kidney? Half a million. Liver? Around three-hundred thousand. With cloning? You could get all that for a measly three thousand bucks and the price was still dropping. Soon, getting a new organ was going to be as cheap as picking up a bottle of coke from the corner store. And who would dare argue with that? Well, the heavily religious community did, but as with most things, people generally ignored them.

Cloning full grown people was still something prohibited unless authorized by the government, but organs and anything else strictly for medical purposes was green-lit. People no longer had to worry about organ failure, never-ending waiting lists, or finding a donor. Even better, it put an end to illegal organ trade on the black market. 

However, now with human AI's on the horizon, the outcry returned. Tenfold. This was no longer about simply copying human DNA, they were creating these people from scratch and programming them like _machines_. Their thoughts, their every minute action, all controlled by someone else. It just wasn't right. And, to make matters worse, these people- _things_ could somehow manipulate strange powers. Super-heroes? _Ha_. It was an absolute recipe for disaster. 

But, like the clones, the outcry was short-lived. Well, short-lived at least in South Korea, home of the human AIs. 

_"They what!?" A mouthful of coffee went flying._

_"S-South Korea Sir.... They.... They... "_

_"Spit it out man!"_

_"They overthrew the North!"_

_"Impossible! Yesterday everything was completely norm-"_

_"Yes Sir, but the attack came early this morning! It's t-true!"_

_"B-But how!? What!? It's only been a few hours! No alerts! No- wait! Don't tell me... It wasn't... It wasn't..."_

_"Yes sir, the um, Super-heroes."_

The news sent shockwaves throughout the world. In less that twelve hours the entire regime in the North was eradicated. A war was fought and won and most of the world was none the wiser while it happened, learning of the unbelievable results only after the fact. In South Korea, or just _Korea_ as it would soon come to be known, the people were as shocked as they were ecstatic. They went to sleep and woke up to a reality where they were no longer at constant risk of war and invasion. It was like a dream. Their evil foes to the North were vanquished as easily and silently as cat swatting a fly. 

There was a national celebration. All work and school was abruptly cancelled for the day. Alcohol flew off shelves free of price, music boomed in the streets, and people hugged, kissed, screamed and cried. In spite of the strange circumstances it occured under and the air of tension that rose from it, many other nations and people celebrated along with them. There were news crews flying out to cover the wondrous event and supportive hashtags all over twitter. The North was not only seen as an enemy to the South, but also to majority of the world. As far as many was concerned, it was a win not just for the South, but for humanity on a whole. 

The icing on the cake finally came at the peak of the celebration when the South Korean government finally revealed the faces behind the shocking victory. 

It came in the form of a short clip that featured brief instances of the shortest war fought in history. There were six of them each dressed in ridiculously flamboyant suits that looked every bit like what you would expect from a comic. Brightly colored tights with flowing capes and impenetrable armor. 

One in a blue, sparking silver, and white outfit stretched forth his hands to the side with open palms and a dome of water appeared around him. It was met with a barrage of bullets that slowed down and eventually lost their momentum as they pierced into the liquid dome. The fell like pebbles on the ground once they made it inside. The apparent water wielder wiggle his fingers a bit and long liquid arms shot out of the dome. It looked like an octopus as they squirmed and reached toward the Northern soldiers, whipping them across the field like tiny pebbles. In a matter of seconds, a hundred enemies were down. 

Another, this one decked out in a pallid blue with snowy white hair, frosted lashes, and purplish-green veins coursing along his anemic skin hovered in the air swathed in a white mist. He stood motionless with colorless glassy eyes while the mist around him stirred into a pale vortex. Any warmth in the air nearby him vanished into a tundra. The mist spread in a vast white pall, moving like something with a life of its own as it swept across the field in a chilling wave, smashing into the enemy across from it. The Northern soldiers were swallowed up by the mist. It lasted a mere few seconds before it dispersed, revealing hundreds of human ice statues in it's frosty wake. Their faces were a masterpiece of horror. Mouths and eyes gaping open, their final screams as every last drop of blood in their bodies froze to ice immortalized on their faces. 

Not too far away more Northern soldiers were whirling through the air on a spiraling breeze that swept across the battle field like a giant invisible broom. They were flung way up into the air and left to their own defenses by one sitting cross-legged on the grass. His expression was blank as he watched the flailing soldiers fall from unsurvivable heights. He yawned and stretched and fingered the blades of some unlucky frost-bitten grass. His mind seemed to be neither here nor there, but as few stray bullets rushed toward him, his gaze shifted and they were instantly within his sight. With a swift flick of the wrist the a heavy draft appeared swooshing the bullets up to the sky, shrieks from falling soldiers could be heard as the bullets tore through them. 

"Da-da-da-da," another one murmured, his bare feet tapping animatedly against the ground. He twirled, weaved his hands through the air, jiving and waving his body around in a silent dance as the earth around him shook in sync with his moves. In the middle of a ferocious fight with soldiers screaming and dying everywhere, the sight of it would have been almost comical had it not caused craters in the earth to open around the mounting soldiers, plummeting them towards the dark depths of the earth and causing more casualties. Otherwise, the silent dancer seemed to be caught in his own world.

Meanwhile, one appeared and disappeared in a cloud of inky smoke. Each time he took a a large group of soldiers with him that never returned. 

In the center of it all there was a single one that stood still with his eyes sealed close and his arms up, palms spread toward the sky. He was dressed in full white with shimmering golden trim and a billowing golden cape. Something bright and dazzling hovered over his head. It was so bright it was almost painful to stare at and with each passing second it seemed to grow even brighter. A moment later, his eyes opened to reveal white hot shocks of light that burned like stars in his eye sockets. The brightness over his head began to expand outward into a near blinding ring of light. His feet rose off the ground guiding him up into the air. The others helping to wipe out the Northern soldiers suddenly paused, and all at once as if they could sense something, they drew back. The ring of light was now so wide it covered nearly all of the battle field. Sparks of light danced in the air, cracking and busting like miniature fireworks. A broad smile cut across his face as the blinding ring seemed to reach its pinnacle. His mouth then opened and he shouted, voice ringing in the ears of the stunned Northern soldiers. They were petrified where they stood, some even falling to their knees as their squinted gazes fell upon him. The look on their faces like that of mortal men witnessing for the first ever time the descensionde of a God. 

"LET THERE BE LIGHT!!"

Then everything went _white_. 

The aftermath of the spectacular move went unseen as the clip then went black. It then became what was no different than some sort of movie like trailer. From the darkness rose six silhouettes walking forward. Once lined up, they all stood in that stereotypical _hero pose_ with their shoulders back, spine erect, legs spread, and hands folded into fists on their hips. The darkness slowly crept away to reveal a close up of each of their faces. All handsome, all youthful, all trustworthy and effortless to adore. Beneath them each was stylized title that represented what they were each to be known as. 

Water dome was Floodgate. Ice fairy was The Artic. Wind boy was Whirl-Wind. Foot loose was Tremor. Teleportation lad was Space Time. And last but not least, Star boy was, well, _Star-Boy_. The names could have been better. No matter though. The viewers ate it up. These were their new heroes. The _Guardians of the Nation_ as written on the screen in striking letters after everything went back to black and the clip ended.

_"Oh my god, did you see that shit! They mopped the floor with them!!"_

_"Shit I'm scared but also super hyped! This shit is real yo! Real life super heroes and they're ours!"_

_"Amazing! So it wasn't a dream after all? We really won!"_

_"I was today years old when I learned for the first time that The Artic is not cold but actually really hot!"_

_"For the first time in my life I can actually say our government did something right! Let's go Korea! Let's go Guardians!"_

_"Guardians!!!"_

_"GUARDIANS!!!"_

_"GUARDIANS!!!!!!"_

And _that_ , ladies and gentlemen and all the other genders in between, was the day that marked the beginning. 

The beginning of humanity's fateful demise.


End file.
